1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cautery and belongs to the field of machine design, especially, relates to a reusable cautery with light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
The regular monopolar cautery supplied to physician is an ideal hemostasis tool, which is easy to operate, has good hemostatic effect, has small volume, has light weight, is easy to take and is safe and flexible to use, it applies to hemostasis, tissue coagulation, neoplasm cauterization in superficial minor operation and so on. For example, cautery is used for hemostasis in eye plastic surgery, pouch removal, facelift and lift operation, and other operations having hemostasis on vein capillary vessel whose diameter is no more than 1 mm.
At present, the regular cautery is disposable, or the heating wire of it can not be replaceable. The general configuration of cautery includes a handheld device embracing cylinder shell of one or more batteries, typically, the metal wire end is electrical connected with the battery. The cautery is operated based on the on-off status of the microcircuit in the cautery controlled by switches or buttons.
After being utilized, the discarded cautery is a potential safety hazards before the battery thereof is moved. Furthermore, as it is not reusable, it will bring great disadvantages including waste of the resource and pollution of the environment. Moreover, as the heating wire can not be replaceable from the cautery, it has safety hazards when the heating wire is not removed after being utilized. For example, as the heating wire is wholly connected with the cautery, when it is discarded or placed improper, and the switch is stuck or pressed by foreign matter, the heating wire is continuous working, and it causes fire; when the disinfection is not done or done completely, it is easy to cause cross infection.
Meanwhile, the regular cautery cannot be used outdoors at night or in a working environment with insufficient light.